This invention relates to a conveyor hereinafter referred to as being a conveyor "of the kind specified" having a conveyor frame hereinafter referred to as a "conveyor frame of the kind specified" comprising a pair of spaced side members each having a plurality of mounting means to mount a plurality of rollers in spaced relation between the side members, the conveyor further comprising a plurality of rollers mounted between the side members, each roller being provided with a bearing means having a socket, the rollers being mounted in spaced relation between the pair of side members on spindle means which are carried by the mounting means and which are provided with a portion which extends within the socket to permit each roller to rotate about a roller axis.
In a conveyor of the kind specified, the rollers may be free running or driven. Articles may be placed directly on the conveyor rollers or on an endless conveyor belt which extends around the rollers to provide a greater support area for articles, in a known manner. Such conveyors may extend horizontally or may be inclined.